


L'art de détester les fêtes (quand les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas)

by Nelja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les bons et les mauvais côtés des fêtes de fin d'année : venez découvrir le secret de la relation entre le si aimable Argus Rusard, concierge, et la non moins aimable Madame Pince, bibliothécaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'art de détester les fêtes (quand les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas)

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

Argus Rusard détestait ça, vraiment. L'arrivée des fêtes, avec leur cortège de chocolats parfumés à l'indigestion, de neige fondue qui salit les couloirs, d'embrassades de vieilles sorcières sous le gui, de cadeaux qu'il faut se fatiguer à choisir et qui ne font plaisir à personne, de rennes alcooliques au nez rouge, et en règle générale de magie. De la magie partout. Quelle horreur. On aurait pu s'enterrer chez le plus Moldu des Moldus qu'on n'aurait pas échappé aux discours sur la magie de Noël.

Bien sûr les élèves rentraient chez eux, ce qui, les soirs où on préférait se réfugier dans une morne tranquillité plutôt que dans des sanctions défoulatoires, aurait pu être un bon point. Mais même ce plaisir était gaché par le fait qu'il en restait toujours quelques-uns. Et quels élèves ! Les pires ! Ils se permettaient tout, dans ces moments : non seulement de ne pas aller en cours, ce qui aurait à la limite pu être pardonnable puisque les cours en question n'avaient pas lieu, mais aussi de parler amicalement aux professeurs, comme s'ils avaient été des êtres humains et pas des élèves ! Et bien sûr, de fouiner toute la journée, et même parfois le soir, après le couvre-feu. Fouiner, fouiner, toujours espionner et fouiner ! Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre que c'était son travail à lui, et que s'il y avait quelque chose de louche, il s'en rendrait très bien compte tout seul !

Mais le pire d'entre eux était cet Harry Potter, qui non seulement se faisait une spécialité d'être là où il ne fallait pas, mais encore en était fier, au lieu de manifester les accès de repentir tragique que tout élève aurait dû montrer dans ces circonstances. Enfin, il était en train de s'égarer. Les aspects déplaisants des fêtes, voilà son sujet premier ! Harry Potter n'en était qu'une infime partie. Enfin, pas si infime que ça, malheureusement.

Quand il reçut la liste des élèves qui restaient pendant les vacances de Noël, il la relut deux fois.

Pas de Harry Potter.

C'était certainement une erreur (personne ne savait remplir correctement un formulaire ici). Le petit chenapan n'avait pas de famille chez laquelle rentrer, c'était bien connu. Sur certains points, il y avait une justice immanente, au moins. Pourtant, une visite ventre à terre à l'administration confirma cette grande nouvelle, et ce fut un hasard absolu si sur le chemin du retour, il se retrouva à passer par la bibliothèque.

A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne. Même les plus acharnés des Serdaigle étaient en train de faire leurs bagages - bénis soient-ils. Argus Rusard réprima cette pensée qui lui ressemblait si peu - maudits soient-ils les autres jours, plutôt.

"Argus ?" demanda la bibliothécaire. Puis sa peau crayeuse rougit, se rendant compte que dans le feu de la surprise, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. "M. Rusard, enfin, que faites-vous ici ? On pourrait nous surprendre ! Vous savez bien que ma vieille mère me le pardonnerait jamais si elle savait que je me suis retrouvée seule, en tête-à-tête avec un homme !"

"C'est justement de cela que je veux vous parler, Irma !" Il prenait des risques, à l'appeler ainsi par son prénom alors qu'il n'était qu'à trois mètres d'elle ; peut-être aurait-on pu les entendre. Mais le respect l'empêchait de se rapprocher plus. "J'ai appris que le petit fouineur, vous savez, Harry Potter, s'en allait pour les vacances ! Aussi, comme nous ne risquons pas d'être surpris pour une fois, je voulais vous inviter pour la nuit d'avant le réveillon, quand tout le monde sera tellement absorbé dans ses préparatifs que personne ne risquera de nous surprendre !" Son regard prit une expression suppliante. "J'ai même un jeu de scrabble !"

Le visage habituellement revêche de madame Prince s'illumina d'une moitié de sourire. "Grand fou !" Elle détourna le regard devant l'indécence de cette proposition. "Je crois que je pourrais... peut-être prétexter des fichiers à classer, ne croyez-vous pas, Argus ?" Elle minauda : "Oh, c'est tellement embarrassant... mais aussi tellement excitant ! J'accepte votre proposition, Argus. Mais je vous en prie, filez ! On pourrait nous surprendre, vous le savez, et qu'adviendrait-il de ma réputation."

"C'est si douloureux de vous quitter, Irma !" s'exclama Rusard d'une voix basse et enrouée qui gachait un peu son effet galant, mais il s'en souciait peu, et à la vérité elle aussi.

"Mes sentiments vous suivent, Argus." dit-elle en essayant de battre des cils et en échouant lamentablement, la faute en revenant à un manque absolu d'expérience.

Le concierge se hâta de suivre son conseil. Même si un peu d'audace pouvait être perçue comme de l'empressement, il savait qu'il n'en fallait point trop.

Et, pour éviter que son air pas tout à fait aussi mesquin et furieux que d'habitude puisse laisser soupçonner quelque chose à propos de son tendre secret, et des émois que laissait prévoir cette partie de scrabble, il se rappela toutes les autres raisons pour lesquelles il détestait les fêtes.

Ce n'était pas pour se vanter, mais peu d'hommes auraient été capables d'un succès aussi éclatant à cette discipline dans d'aussi joyeuses circonstances.


End file.
